1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for a mobile terminal, such as a mobile telephone, and to a novel type of hinge, which may be used for mobile terminals.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently, mobile terminals may be made as two-part terminals where the two parts are able to rotate in relation to each other from an inactive position to an active position. Some of these terminals have a snap opening function whereby the rotation to the active position is automatic upon activation of a button. However, due to the biasing, the active position and the inactive positions are the only positions maintainable. Thus, this brings about a problem when, for example, trying to position the terminal in a manner so that a display or the like may be visible.
It has been found that it is desirable to have, in a mobile terminal, a more freely selectable angle or rotation between such two parts.